


First Bite

by Angelof_Sodom



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Predatory Feelings, Shame, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelof_Sodom/pseuds/Angelof_Sodom
Summary: This is more than a year old but I thought I’d post it anyway. Its also the only straight thing I’ve ever written.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Kudos: 37





	First Bite

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" His voice was laced thick with worry and desire.

She was nestled comfortably under him on his bed, his form encompassing her. Lisa stroked his hair, enjoying the feeling of running her fingers through the soft, granite-black strands.

"I told you, I want to know what it's like, and.. I know you've been restraining yourself. I want to know this part of you too. I thought I've made it clear I'm not scared of you." Lisa replied defiantly.

"You should be." His voice rumbled deep in his throat.

Lisa looked up into his eyes. They were different, more predatory. He didn't meet her

Gaze.

"If I gain a taste for your blood, do not let me feed from you whenever the desire takes hold. Please, only allow me to when I've made you truly happy. Promise me." He met her gaze.

Lisa studied his gaze for a moment, the severity of his expression.

"I promise. I will only allow you to as a reward." Lisa smiled tenderly, bringing her hand up to delicately frame his face.

He closed his eyes, and leaned into her hand slightly. After a moment he opened his eyes and licked his lips.

"This will hurt initially, but I will try to be quick about it."

He leaned down, hovering over her exposed neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. Lisa wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, his fangs pierced her flesh, digging in deep. She gasped in pain and tightened her grip on his shirt. Vlad cupped his hand under her head in reassurance. She exhaled as the pain settled in and let herself relax into Dracula's embrace. She could feel her blood flowing steadily out of her now, he was drinking her deeply, but carefully, mindful of his fangs.

He really was trying to be gentle... but Lisa's cries tugged at his deepest, most primal desires. Not only that, but her blood was so sweet... he forced himself to drink it slowly, tasting every drop thoroughly. Lisa's breath came in short, enticing gasps. It made his heart tighten with desire. He wanted her, all of her, to be his.

She couldn't move, pinned as she was to the bed, not that she wanted to. It felt strangely pleasurable, despite the ebbing pain. She wondered if it did for him too. She looked down, out the corner of her eye at him. His eye was glowing with a deep red. He met her gaze, and she saw for a brief moment the monster within him, the blood lust and desire. She did not look away. She should have been afraid of that look. Yet she could feel how tenderly he was treating her, comforting her with soft squeezes every time she gasped. He had it under control, but it still leaked through in his eyes. Perhaps they glowed red whenever he was feeling an intense emotion. Like lust. Her heart quickened at that thought. She blushed as she realized she enjoyed being vulnerable with him, exposing herself to one so feared by many, and yet he treated her with the utmost of care and respect. She enjoyed being treated a little roughly like this too, seeing this raw, darker side of him was incredibly intimate.

Vlad felt his body alight with warmth as he drank from her. He always felt more alive around her, but this made him feel so good, more alive than he'd ever been. His bloodlust died down as she seemed to relax and his hunger satiated. He was about to pass the threshold of the amount of blood safe to take from her.

Lisa gasped as Vlad's fangs suddenly slid out of her. He licked at the wound, catching stray droplets of blood with his tongue and cleaning it. He sat up then, his face flushed and his lips covered in her blood. He was panting, his eyes half-lidded. She stayed still, unsure of what to do. His eyes widened suddenly and he looked away, covering his mouth with his hand as if in shame. He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. He wiped his mouth, her blood staining the back of his hand.

"Thank you." She broke the silence.

He turned his head to look at her, surprised.

"I should be thanking you." He countered.

His eyes drifted to the wound he'd inflicted, "I can do something about that, now, if you'd like."

She gingerly touched the two bite marks, though deep, she was surprised to find they didn't hurt much. She shook her head.

"I want to leave them be, see how it heals. If they scar over it'll just be a reminder of our intimacy." She said, smiling.

"Mmmmmm." He growled deep in his throat, as if the thought pleased him.

He leaned down, pushing her head back and kissed her throat.

"Perhaps I'll bite you here next, the most sensitive area of the neck..."

Lisa blushed. Vlad chuckled, and kissed her again, all along her neck. She giggled as his facial hair tickled her.

After a moment he sat up again and spoke softly, "Thank you, Lisa. Your very presence fills me with warmth, and your blood fills me with life. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to do this."

She embraced him, and they stayed in each other's arms for a very long time. 


End file.
